


Butterflies

by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)



Series: Kpop Writers Events [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Introspection, Jisung appreciation, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan
Summary: Maybe it’s the way his eyes widen when he talks about something that interests him. Thousands of sparkles erupt in his eyes like fireworks, the corner of his lips turning up and lifting his cheeks until his eyes are no more than crescents. And somehow, the light in his eyes is ever-present.In the end, there doesn’t need to be a reason to love Han Jisung. The boy is lovable as he is, and yet Minho finds new ways of loving him every day.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Writers Events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of our discord server's prompt week, there's so many amazing entries go read them right after! 
> 
> With this, I'm clearing the prompts:  
> The little things | Epiphany

It might be due to his effortless cuteness, the way he just screams _tiny_ even though he’s barely shorter. How his body crooks in on itself when he’s sitting or standing, and how he perfectly fits into his arms and lap, or wherever he wants to sit.

It’s the way his eyes widen when he talks about something that interests him. Thousands of sparkles erupt in his eyes like fireworks, the corner of his lips turning up and lifting his cheeks until his eyes are no more than crescents. And somehow, the light in his eyes is ever-present.

It’s the way his cheeks puff out when he’s eating, always stuffing them with food just before chewing. How he sometimes spills rice onto his chin and doesn’t even notice until someone points it out, then huffs out a laugh and takes his sweet time wiping it off where Minho would rather use the opportunity to lick it away.

Probably has a lot to do with the addicting warmth that spreads through Minho’s body whenever they touch. And they do so often, so he would know.

Definitely about the way his smile brightens the whole room, but most importantly Minho’s heart. When all he can think about is how soft those lips would be against his skin, and whether the heart-shaped smile would leave heart-shaped lipstick smudges if only Jisung agreed to wear lipstick. Minho’s assurance that he’d look amazing isn’t enough, apparently.

In the end, there doesn’t need to be a reason to love Han Jisung. The boy is lovable as he is, and yet Minho finds new ways of loving him every day. Like Jisung is some kind of map he needs to explore (and often gets lost in but it doesn’t matter as long Jisung’s warm smile shines above him like a sun).

It’s hard to believe he’s spent months, maybe years without realising such a simple thing. Not that Jisung is cute, or pretty, or even breathtakingly beautiful and talented and perfect – he knew those, those were buried somewhere in his system, always viewed as the objective view. How could it take him so long to realise he’s in love?

Now that he knows, there’s no way he’s falling out of it anytime soon. Because each time Jisung appears in his peripheral vision, each word that leaves his lips and every smile sent Minho’s way – each time, a new butterfly is born in Minho’s chest.

For now, he stores them in a jar. One day, he might let them out into the sky and watch as they spread out their colourful wings and free the feelings he was never ready to express; or maybe he won’t have the strength to do so, and he’ll pin them all down into a museum. He’ll look at them when it rains outside and he has nowhere else to hide in his mind, reviewing old memories and old regrets of not speaking up.

He isn’t certain which will be the outcome. Either way, what he knows is that he loves Jisung, loves him now and will probably love him for a long time. Hopefully, at least – because loving Jisung might be painful when he lets himself ask questions and fights his insecurities, but first and foremost, it’s a pleasure. Something to be grateful for, and Minho is.

The feelings that erupt inside of his stomach, the way his head swims and skin burns, heart thrums in his chest and cheeks get warm – all of that feels nice, especially when it means Jisung’s smile only becomes wider and brighter.

_I love you,_ he wants to say when he watches Jisung’s sleeping features, caressing his cheeks and letting his hands run through his hair.

_I love you,_ his mind repeats when he watches Jisung joke around with other members, having fun. When Jisung’s laughter fills the room with happiness no matter how exhausted Minho feels.

“I love you,” is what he says one night when Jisung is pressed into his chest, their arms circling each other’s bodies and pressing as close as they can. Jisung’s face is buried in his chest, muffling his sobs, and Minho might not know how to make his insecurities go away, but he certainly knows how to make him forget. At least for a moment.

“I love you too,” is how Jisung answers after a solid minute of silence. He lifts his head to study Minho’s face and then hides in the crook of Minho’s neck when Minho offers him an uncertain smile.

In that moment, the world has become still. All that matters and exists is Jisung’s body in his arms, the warmth that cumulates under the sheets, and the thousands of butterflies that slip past the lid of now an open jar.

Jisung feels them too, feels the tickling sensation that spreads through Minho’s body when he says those words – _I love you_ – once again, louder. His voice cracks in the middle but they both get the message.

It feels like magic. And from there on, Minho’s mouth keeps spilling words of admiration, declarations of love he’s been storing in a jar, yet now the lid is open. And Jisung seems to have a box of similar feelings, all written down in calligraphic style and tucked into envelopes sealed away with wax – Minho’s lips seem to be the correct way to open them.

Soon, there are no words to be said. Minho feels like he could talk for a few more hours, but then again, he could probably talk and never stop until the time itself comes to a stop. But it feels nice like this, holding Jisung in his arms, stains of dried tears on his cheeks and lips puffy from kissing.

In that moment, it doesn’t matter what exactly is that he loves about Jisung the most, nor what was the moment he realised. All that is, in their own little world, is the words _together, happy,_ and knowing they’ve made it this far.

_We’ll make it even further._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos & Comments are appreciated
> 
> A little side note: I wrote this in 30 minutes, and it might sound silly but I’m proud of it! Also, as a part of a small experiment, some words repeat themselves a lot. Just wanted to say that it was intentional.


End file.
